A Stranger in the Night
by Stormshadow13
Summary: A few shots later Rodolphus concluded that his plan was working, his vision was slowly blurring and his usually shrewd and cunning mind was beginning to slip with the over use of alcohol. Ch 3, identity.
1. Chapter 1

A Stranger in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the HP world; if I did there would be a few changes.

AN: I have no idea where this story idea came from but I should warn you that it is the product of eating a hamburger at 5:00 AM and then going to bed after having been awake nearly 24 hours working on a test for my research class. Not recommended folks.

Warning: This is slash or boy on boy so if this is not your thing please leave and don't flame.

X

The Dragon's Tooth bar of 1313 Knockturn Alley was crowded full of the dregs of the wizarding society and those that catered to that society. The clatter of dice mixed with the rumble of voices, the scratching of cards, the jingle of coins exchanging hands and the occasional burst of laughter. Dark smoke drifted lazily through the air mixing with the other smells of ale, rum and sweat. This however was only something minimally noticed by the black clad wizard seated at the end of the bar. A lightly tanned hand lifted a glass of amber liquid to lips and vanished quickly, the glass was settled once more on the wooden surface and long fingers signaled the barkeep for another.

The new drink quickly went the same way as its fellow and with out prompting the glass was filled once more. The wizard had been sitting here for more then an hour and was determined to drown the earlier events of the night from his mind. It wasn't the fact that the man had found his wife cheating on him only a few hours before that was causing the wizard to cram drink after drink down his throat but the partner she'd chosen and the coupling that he'd walked in on. A dark wine red head shook as the man attempted to block the mental pictures from his mind. The spirits knew that he wasn't a saint, he'd done a number of horrible and gruesome things throughout his life but this was to offal for even a dark wizard such as himself to bare with out the aid of licker, lots and lots of licker. Before coming to the bar he'd actually considered trying a self-_Obliviate_ but had given that idea up on the grounds that he didn't want to destroy his mind, he just wanted the pictures muted if not gone entirely.

Long fingers lifted the glass turning it to catch the light as blue-green eyes studied the drink intently. He knew that his wife had been unfaithful and had been for quite sometime, hell it was no secret among the Death Eaters that if you were looking for a shag that Bellatrix was the one to go to. But really, he'd thought that even a slut like Bella would have some reserves, have a line that she wouldn't cross but that notion had been completely knocked off the _proverbial_ broomstick tonight. The dark wizard shuddered hastily downing his drink in one gulp. He wondered morosely if he'd ever be rid of the memory of Bellatrix entwined with the Dark Lord on the floor of the main thrown room. Rodolphus shivered once more his only goal now was to drink until he was dead drunk and hope that he could get home as well as that his little brother would know where a hangover potion was in the morning.

Dark gray eyes observed the figure huddled at the end of the bar from beneath his black hood. It looked like the man was well on his way to being completely smashed if the faint tremble of the hands and the slight swaying movements were any indication. He'd come to the Dragon's Tooth tonight in hopes of spotting the other wizard but hadn't really been to hopeful after all he'd been coming for two weeks with no sign of the wine haired man but apparently tonight someone on the other side was smiling down on him. He'd taken a seat at a small table in the corner and ordered an ale and less then fifteen minutes later the individual that he'd sought had walked in beelining straight for the bar and had remained there for the last hour and a half downing drink after drink. Pale lips curled up in a smile it was time to make his move.

A few shots later Rodolphus concluded that his plan was working, his vision was slowly blurring and his usually shrewd and cunning mind was beginning to slip with the over use of alcohol. All that was left now was to pass out because of it. Unfortunately, the dark wizard wouldn't get the chance to as warm fingers stroked along the back of his neck to finally come to rest on his shoulder. Blue-green eyes widened in shock as soft breath ghosted along the shell of his ear. The intruder's voice was soft and filled with an underlying current of amusement as it's owner whispered, "want to play cards?"

Rodolphus scowled attempting to shrug the hand off his shoulder, his response was the same as it had been the whole night, "no." He reached for his drink hoping that the other would take the Gryffindor sized hint and bugger off so that he could finish getting drunk in peace.

"Hmm. "

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed in growing irritation as the fingers trailed from his shoulder, down his arm to rest on the back of his hand, this bastard was really not taking the hint.

"Well then, if you don't want to play cards, how about something else?"

Deciding that he should make his point clear Rodolphus clinched his fist taking a swing at his irritator. Only to miss as the black cloaked figure dodged expertly leaving the dark wizard to teeter off balance. A pale hand reached out grasping his elbow steadying him as he fought to regain his senses. Rodolphus shook his head trying to clear his vision and bring the stranger into better focus. He was pretty sure it was a man under that cloak because of the pitch of the voice but the hood cast shadows over his face keeping his identity a secret. The dark wizard shrugged mentally oh well it really didn't matter he really didn't care who this jackass was as long as he was left alone.

"Are you sure that you can't think of anything to do? Because I can certainly think of a few things that I would like to do with you," The black cloaked figure stepped closer to his target.

Rodolphus scowled at the black cloaked wizard bracing one hand against the bar he dug into his belt pouch pulling out a few galleons tossing them onto the bar. He'd had enough of this cheep crap anyway, they had alcohol back at the manor and there would be no annoying strangers there and he could finish getting drunk with out anymore interference. Rodolphus levered himself to his feet and stalked purposely towards the exit ignoring the fact that he wasn't exactly walking in a straight line.

The Dark wizard pushed open the heavy wooden door and stumbled out into the street. The chill night air brushed against his face and Rodolphus tugged his cloak tighter about his body shivering slightly. He started down the street heading for a place that he could apparate home. His foot caught on an uneven cobblestone in the road and he stumbled only to have a hand once more grasp his elbow to steady him. Blue-green eyes narrowed, "why are you still here?" He turned his head to glare at the black hooded man who was now at his side.

The man shrugged releasing his grip on the death eater's elbow, "just wanted to make sure you got to the apparition point."

Rodolphus snorted turning away, "yeah, sure you did, its not like I just hatched yesterday." He started to step away but the stranger's hand shot out grasping him once more. The dark wizard turned an even more menacing look on the fingers wrapped about his wrist, "let go."

"You know," the stranger commented mildly tugging the other man towards him. "you seem rather tence, that's not good for you're health in the long run so how about you let me help you relax."

For some reason, Rodolphus didn't like where this was going and he was about to protest when he found himself pressed up against the brick wall of an alley. He blinked in confusion how the hell had they gotten in here, they'd just been on the street and he had no memory of moving with the stranger but he could feel the cold stones of a wall against his back. He attempted to push the other man away but it was futile to dislodge a person in a better state then himself. One of his hands rested on the cloaked man's shoulder while the other was braced against his chest. His strength was gone and it was highly unlikely that in his current inebriated state that he could successfully cast any spells with out blowing himself up as well.

A warm body pressed up against him hands sliding to his hips making Rodolphus even more uncomfortable with this situation. He was about to tell the cloaked man off but only managed to emit a low moan as the stranger's tongue traced along the sensitive flesh between jaw and ear. The dark wizard immediately regretted making the sound as his keen hearing picked up the soft chuckle coming from the other man. He gritted his teeth furious at the others reaction and he once more attempted to push him away

"Now, now, stop that," the cloaked man breathed lightly over the wet flesh making his captive shiver in reaction. "I'm just going to give you what you need."

"what, I need?" Rodolphus breath hissed out of him along with his fury as fingers undid the buttons of the black over robe he wore revealing the white shirt beneath. The fingers skimmed lightly over the pristine cloth tugging slightly until the material slid from the dark wizard's britches to hang loose. The stranger leaned closer making the death eater squirm

"You See," drawled the cloaked man lips close to an ear as his fingers started working at the buttons of the dark wizard's shirt collar. "You need to learn how to kick back and relax a little." He stopped after the fourth button leaning back to regard his captive seriously, "I'm just what you need no one knows how to cut loose and have a bit of fun better then me and I promise you'll be relaxed in no time."

Rodolphus' lips twisted in a scornful smear, "oh, really?" The dark wizard straightened his back defiantly, "I'm a big boy now, I think that I'd know what I need and what I don't need." He made as if to step away from the cloaked wizard but was blocked yet again. In his drunken state Rodolphus really didn't have much choice but to lean back against the wall and submit to the other man's will.

The hooded man smirked, lowering his head to the death eater's now exposed neck, "You know, soft lips trailed light kisses down the tan flesh, "you really shouldn't drink like that it could lead to you getting into sticky situations." Strong white teeth nipped at the juncture of the dark wizard's neck and shoulder.

"Oh Great, now you think you're my Mother?" retorted Rodolphus with a frown that wasn't seen because of their position. "I don't need anyone telling me what to and what not to do." He was going for an indifferent, insensitive, mind your own business kind of tone but unfortunately it lost its purpose and presence when the sentence came out slightly slurred. Another soft laugh was heard from the man holding him before the stranger replied.

"True," strong fingers needed his captive's sides pushing the white shirt up revealing the dark wizard's stomach. The black cloaked figure rubbed his palm across the warm flesh before trailing down to tug lightly at the ornate silver belt buckle.

Before Rodolphus' alcohol fogged mind could completely comprehend what was happening the cloaked stranger had unfastened his belt and pushed both trousers and boxers down to tangle around his ankles. "What?..." His question was stopped even really before it was started as a warm hand encircled his erect length stroking lightly. Rodolphus' eyes slid closed hips jerking forwards in an involuntary reaction as another soft moan escaped from between his lips.

The black hooded man grinned pleased with the dark wizard's reaction to his gentle touch. "so Beautiful," he leaned forwards capturing Lestrange's lips in a kiss. The dark wizard's lips slightly parted giving him access to the warm confines of his mouth and the cloaked figure took full advantage of it slipping his tongue into the other's mouth tasting mapping. claiming. He pulled back for a second licking his lips, "you taste of alcohol and peppermint, very nice." The cloaked stranger smiled watching his partner's face as he continued to slowly stroke him. His lips curled up into a grin, "I don't want you to say later that I took you against your will so I guess I'll have to stop now before things get out of hand." He stroaked the dark wizard one last time before slowly pulling his hand away and stepping back.

Blue-green eyes flickered open as tan fingers reached out grasping the stranger's wrist., "No don't stop, please..." Rodolphus hated the way he was forced to ask to be given release, but he really had no other options open. He could finish the job himself but it had been quite a while since he'd experienced physical satisfaction such as this and he would be called an idiot if he were letting the opportunity slip away. As long as the situation allowed him, he was going through with it. Besides, with a drunken state of mind and body just begging to be touched, he really didn't have much of a choice.

The hooded wizard grinned in delight, "well if you insist." He moved back to his former position kissing the death eater's throat. He then dropped to his knees and in one swift move he had swallowed the other wizard whole.

Rodolphus' eyes widened as he grabbed onto the cloaked wizard's shoulders as his legs threatened to buckle beneath him. The stranger's mouth was warm and moist around his cock and damn but it felt good.

The hooded wizard grasped Lestrange's hips holding him still to keep from choking him as he sucked vigorously, His thumbs stroked lightly against the soft skin of the other man's inner thigh. He drew back a little only to push his tongue against the head of the dark wizard's cock, tasting sweet pre-cum, before cupping it under the thick length. He hollowed out his cheeks and started to bob up and down, Rodolphus' soft moans of pleasure filling his ears. When he felt the other wizard beginning to tighten, he suddenly deep-throated him, pushing his nose into wine red curls.

Rodolphus head fell back against the stone wall lips slightly parted as he panted for breath. His fingers tightened on the other wizard's shoulders as his body convulsed spilling his seed down the other man's warm throat.

The hooded wizard hummed softly swallowing all that the death eater had given him. He pulled away licking his lips as they curved up in a delighted grin, "delicious." His grin got even larger as he imagined the blush on Lestrange's face at that comment. He leaned forward once more rubbing his unshaven jaw against the sensitive skin of the dark wizard's inner thigh and was rewarded with a shiver and soft moan. He rose to his feet smiling at the sated look in blue green eyes. With a quick flick of his wand Rodolphus' clothing was once more situated correctly. Dark gray eyes widened as he then had to catch his satisfied partner as his legs gave out beneath him. "Wo there," He shifted his feet pulling the dark wizard closer to his body, "I believe you might have over did the alcohol a bit."

The dark wizard ignored the other man's comment as he fought down the wave of nausea that was threatening to engulf him. He struggled to pull away from the other wizard but his legs refused to support him, "let go. I can make it home on my own." He grimaced as the headache made it's presents known rather suddenly.

The cloaked figure snorted, "Yeah right. I really don't want to read about you splinching yourself in tomorrow's paper." He refused to relinquish his grip on the other man and finally the wizard stopped his struggles relaxing in his grip. The hooded man smiled pulling his partner closer to his body savoring the brief moment. "Right then," he nodded after a few seconds, "I'll apparate to your gates. I then will trust that you can stumble into your home from there." His only answer was a soft grunt of acknowledgement.

Rodolphus felt the telltale feelings of side along apparition and the wave of increased nausea that this feeling brought left him gasping in deep breaths when they reappeared. He buried his face in the crook of the cloaked wizard's shoulder struggling against the waves of vertigo that were bombarding his senses. After a few moments he was able to lift his head without feeling that he'd end up flat on the ground. The dark wizard pushed away from the cloaked figure and started stumbling up the path to Lestrange Manor. He didn't acknowledge the other man's words that drifted on the air behind him.

"you know where to find me if you ever want to repeat tonight and maybe I'll show you something new." The cloaked figure watched the dark wizard until he vanished through the massive doors, then with a soft chuckle and a smile he apparated away to his own home already imagining his next encounter with the dark wizard. Rodolphus Lestrange needed to relax more and he was just the person who would get him to, one way or another.

X

Rabastan stalked through the front door of his family's manor leaving his cloak on the floor for the house elves to pick up, this night had been a complete waist of time. The morons that he'd been working with had bungled the mission and had left him to explain everything to the Dark Lord. Luckily for him the snake faced bastard had been in a good mood and he'd gotten out of there with everything intact and he'd managed to lay all the blame at the other's doorstep. His lips curled into a smile as he bounded up the stares looking for his brother. Rabastan strolled into the room that he shared with his older sibling opening his mouth to say something but he snapped it shut frowning instead at the figure sprawled on their bed, "Dolphus?"

The elder Lestrange didn't so much as twich.

Rabastan hurried over leaning over his brother's body concerned at the lack of movement from the other. He frown sniffing lightly cocking his head in confusion, he smelled alcohol. His older brother wasn't one to normally drink, in fact Rabastan could count on one hand the number of times that his sibling had been drunk and have most of his fingers left over. He frowned even more, lightly shaking his brother's shoulder, "Rodolphus?" There was still no movement from the elder Lestrange. Rabastan straightened looking down thoughtfully at his brother. It looked like he'd have to wait until morning to find out what had pushed his sibling into this uncharacteristic behavior. He quickly removed his brother's boots and outer robe before doing the same to himself and crawling under the covers next to his passed out elder sibling. Rabastan rolled over draping his arm across Rodolphus' form. He sighed, why did he have the feeling that Bellatrix had something to do with this?

x

AN: can anyone guess who the Cloaked wizard is? Also, should this Stay a oneshot or should I add more? Please let me know what you readers think. The person who guesses the cloaked wizared's name will get another chapter dedicated to them.


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2

The Morning After

Disclaimer: don't I wish.

x

Rodolphus rolled over and whimpered softly his head was splitting from that crap that he'd consumed last night and his mouth felt as if some small furry thing crawled in, kicked over on its back and died, three days ago and was now rotting. His stomach heaved at that particular mental image and he was forced to stagger to his feet eyes squeezed closed as he lurched unsteadily towards the bathroom. However in his disorientated state he miss calculated exactly where he was in relation to the bathroom door and slammed with a considerable amount of force into the edge of the dresser. Ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs Rodolphus staggered into the large bathroom dropping to his knees and was heartily sick. He was barely aware of a gentle hand on his shoulder as he threw up everything that he'd eaten in his adult life.

Once he was finally able to raise his head without his stumic rebelling Rodolphus greatfully took the glass of cool water that his little brother was offering and sipped at it lightly.

"Really Brother," sighed Rabastan, "what were you trying to do lastnight by drinking like that?"

"I… Just… wanted to… sleep." Groaned Rodolphus as he lifted his eyes face pale.

Rabastan's eye twitched as he glared at his brother, "you don't drink yourself unconscious when you want to sleep!"

Rodolphus failed to reply to this comment as his stomach rebelled once more.

Rabastan sighed running his hand along his older brother's head.

Finally Rodolphus shoved himself to his feet stumbling into their room and dropping tiredly into a chair.

Rabastan called one of the house elves to bring his brother some crackers and another goblet of water. When that was done he settled in another chair across from Rodolphus and regarded his sibling. "What in Merlin's name got into you last night?"

Before Rodolphus could answer a house elf popped in, "this be arriving for Master Rodolphus." She placed a folded piece of parchment and a single dark red rose on the table before popping back out.

Rabastan's eyebrow shot up in surprise well this was certainly different. He watched his older brother pick up the folded note wearing a look of confusion. He carefully unfolded the parchment and started to read and as he did Rabastan watched the blood drain from his sibling's face, "Dolphus?" He leaned over concerned with his brother's reaction to the seemingly innocent note.

"Oh shit."

He was now really concerned and tried to grab the note but Rodolphus refused to let go of it holding it out of his reach. "Rodolphus? What's wrong? What does it say?" Rabastan watch now really concerned as his cool, calm and generally unflappable brother blushed.

"I… um, well," Rodolphus shifted in his chair refusing to meet his little brother's concerned eyes. "I may have done something foolish last night." He squirmed locking his gaze onto a point somewhere over his siblings shoulder and blurted. "Imighthaveletacompletestrang ergivemeablowjob."

Rabastan blinked, "excuse me?"

"I said," sighed Rodolphus, "I might have let some stranger give me a blowjob lastnight."

"You What!?"

"I was drunk!" Rodolphus through up his hands, "and trying to forget about walking in on Bella and the Dark Lord. I wasn't in my right mind, okay."

"But you still…" Rabastan blinked, "wait a moment, you walked in on Bellatrix and… Eww," he shuddered. "Okay, I understand now why you wanted to get plastered but still, you let some complete stranger suck you off?" He leaned closer to his brother, "Dolphus, that was dangerous. What if the person had been from the light and captured you? I don't want to try and break your ass out of Azkaban."

"Well he wasn't," Rodolphus pointed out hastily, "nothing happened to me and if he wanted to attack me he could have done it anytime last night. He actually aporated me to the gates of our manor."

Rabastan's eyes narrowed, "he what?"

"Er," Rodolphus blinked.

Rabastan opened his mouth to say something else but closed it again stairing at his brother, "he?" The youngest Lestrange scowled not liking the idea of some other wizard laying his hands on Dolphus.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was a he," Rodolphus continued hastily at the darkening scowl on his little brother's face. "It sounded like a he, its not actually like I could see his face because of the hood."

Rabastan slowly sucked in a deep breath counting to ten in his head. When ten didn't so much as touch on his growing anger he made it a goal to count to one hundred before attempting to even open his mouth. "so let me get this straight," he struggled to keep his voice calm. "You got drunk enough to let some random stranger touch you. Not only touch but give you a blow job and then apporate you to our gates. The whole time this was going on you never even saw his face and had absolutely no idea who you were letting so close."

Rodolphus blanched, "um, yes…?"

Rabastan closed his eyes sucking in another deep breath chanting in his head, _'I love my brother and I'm not going to strangle him. I love my brother and I'm not going to strangle him. I love my brother and I'm not going to strangle him…'_ He opened his eyes and stared at his sibling, "you are an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"everything turned out fine," scowled Rodolphus.

Rabastan felt the hot jealousy clawing at his insides, "you know Brother," he growled softly, "if I didn't want Bellatrix touching you. Then why would you think that I'd want some complete stranger touching you?" Rabastan pinned his sibling with an icy stare, "you're mine."

Rodolphus glared back stubbornly, "oh, so it's okay for you to have other lovers but not me?" Blue green eyes narrowed, "that hardly seems fair."

"I wouldn't mind you taking a lover but…" Rabastan was cut off by his brother's derisive snort.

"Bullshit."

Rabastan glared and continued, "but its got to be someone that I know and approve of."

Rodolphus stared at his younger sibling in disbelief, "who died and made you my master?"

"I decided that you needed someone to watch over you after a few of your past choices got you into trouble." Rabastan waved one hand carelessly not noticing his older brother's eyes narrowing in growing anger.

"You better not," growled Rodolphus, "be referring to my choice to marry Bellatrix." His mouth tightened, "you know very well that I had no real choice in that arrangement. Father wanted an alliance with the Blacks and you know that what father wanted father got no matter what anyone else wanted."

"You could have refused," snapped Rabastan, "you always bowed to father's wims and never stood up to him."

Rodolphus stiffened leaping to his feet eyes glittering, "you don't understand!" He slammed his fist onto the table, "you don't know what he was really like and you have absolutely no idea of what he was willing to do to join with the Blacks. So don't you dare sit there and call me a cowered for doing what I had to, to make sure the both of us survived."

Rodolphus spun away from his little brother and in two angry strides was across the room snatching up his cloak. Shooting one last glare over his shoulder he vanished with a sharp crack leaving Rabastan swearing in frustration.


	3. Identity

Chapter 3

Identity

Disclaimer: no own, no money being made.

AN: Congratulations to Glorioux who guessed who the Hooded stranger was. I'd also like to mention Maddevillechilde who came up with another character I actually never would of thought of. I'm now trying to write a story with that pairing. Hope I can get it done soon.

X

Rodolphus appeared in front of The Dragon's Tooth bar where he'd had his rather eventful night and was now the source of the conflict between himself and his brother. He sighed, pulling his cloak around his body as he walked across the street. Pushing open the door of the bar he walked in heading for the main counter and settled once more at the end ordering a shot of fire whisky. Long fingers toyed with the glass lifting it and then setting it back down as blue green eyes regarded the amber liquid thoughtfully. The glass was lifted yet again and placed to tan lips but the contents of the glass remained in its prison and set back down. His contemplations however were interrupted once more as fingers glided lightly along his shoulder.

"Hello again."

"What do you want," Rodolphus turned to observe the cloaked and hooded wizard warily.

The hood cocked to the left, "how about a talk? I have a proposition that you may be interested in."

Rodolphus hesitated suspicious, "where?"

"I've rented one of the rooms upstairs, we can talk up there."

Rodolphus slid off the bar stool dropping a few coins onto the counter, very well."

The two wizards walked past the bar and started up the stairs an uneasy silence between them. "Room 3," The hooded man pointed at the door letting Rodolphus walk in ahead of him.

Blue green eyes swept around the room but saw nothing amiss. He turned back around just in time to see a second cloaked and hooded figure appear grabbing the arm of his companion. The new comer nodded to him.

"Please excuse us for just a moment."

Rodolphus eyes narrowed in growing suspicion as the second cloaked figure pulled the door closed. As quietly as he could he moved closer to the door and strained his ears to hear the hiss conversation on the other side of the wood.

"Padfoot, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Take it easy Moony, I've got everything under control."

"But…"

"Listen Moony, trust me. I've got wards up so that he can't use any magic and anyway I took his wand when we were walking up the stairs. I'll be perfectly safe with him.

"But…"

"I can handle him, now stop worrying. I'll see you back at the headquarters in a while."

There was a soft sigh, "very well Padfoot. I hope you know what you're doing,"

"Moony, it's me."

"Yes, that's what worries me."

Rodolphus eyes had widened during the conversation and he quickly checked for his wand. Sure enough it was gone, blue green eyes narrowed. If Black thought he was helpless without his wand he had another thing coming. Rodolphus glanced quickly around the room spotting the heavy ceramic water jug on the night table. He moved quietly over picking it up and gliding silently back to the door. He was where Black wouldn't see him right off and would strike before the other man knew what was happening. He was so not going to mention this to Rabastan when he got home that was all he needed his little brother on his back about something else.

The dark wizard shoved the rug into a bunch with the toe of his boot. If everything went well Black would come through the door, trip and get nailed in the head and he'd have time to go out the door and make his escape. He waited.

Sirius sighed opening the door this was not good. Rodolphus was bound to be suspicious now and this was going to be more complicated then he'd first thought. He stepped through the door and immediately stumbled over the rug that had been wadded up, "what the?" Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement and instinctually twisted bringing up his arm to protect his head. Thanks to his quick reflexes the ceramic water jug missed his skull glanced off his raised arm, clipped his shoulder and dropped to the floor shattering on impact. Sirius felt the smaller body slam into him toppling both of them to the floor. The pair rolled across the broken water jug and rug going deeper into the room. He managed to grab one of Rodolphus' wrist and avoided the knee aimed at his groin. "Hey Lestrange, settle down," the wine haired wizard bared his teeth in defiance. Sirius shook the hood of his cloak back and with a twist of his body rolled the pair of them over again until he was straddling Rodolphus both of the dark wizard's wrist now pinned to the floor. He leaned down, "Lestrange, I said settle down."

Rodolphus' response was to snap his head forward smacking their skulls together. Sirius jerked his head back trying to shake the spots out of his vision. The one good thing about their heads colliding like that was it seemed to have dazed Rodolphus as much as he for the dark wizard's struggles had weakened slightly. He knew a quick way to end this fight and it was going to be very enjoyable. Sirius swiftly leaned forward once more and locked his lips together with the other mans.

Blue green eyes widened in shock and Rodolphus' body went still.

Sirius leaned back regarding the other wizard critically, "now behave." He released the other wizard's wrist and climbed off of him moving quickly across the room to close the still open door. Sirius turned to watch Lestrange slowly clime to his feet. He frowned as he felt something warm trickling down his neck. He wiped at it absently and blinked at the bright crimson now staining his fingers.

Rodolphus shifted back putting distance between himself and his foe he then blinked a little startled, "Black, you're bleeding."

The corners of Sirius' lips curved, "imagine that," he mocked." "I was ambushed by a spitting wild cat and now I'm bleeding. I was tripped, nearly bashed in the head, rolled over broken glass, head butted, almost kneed in the…" he was cut off in mid rant.

I got it, alright," Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

Sirius scowled, "you should."

"You were trying to capture me," snapped Rodolphus defensively. "How dare you get mad at me when I was mad at you first." The eldest Lestrange bristled in indignation blue-green eyes flashing dangerously.

"No I wasn't."

"That's what it sounded like."

"That's what you get for easdropping on other people's conversations."

"Well you started it," Rodolphus folded his arms across his chest scowling at the animigus.

Sirius scowled back, "well, I'm finishing it now."

"Like hell you are," Growled Rodolphus, "you kissed me," he finished in a low angry hiss.

Sirius regarded the other wizard lips curling in amusement. The former Slytherin was puffed up in self righteous indignation much like an offended cat. "You didn't seem to mind me kissing you the other night." He grinned as the other wizard's cheeks tinted a light pink.

"That was different!"

Sirius lifted an eyebrow in enquiry, "how so?"

Rodolphus opened his mouth, blinked closed it and then opened it again before closing it once more and glaring mutinously at the other man.

Sirius smirked triumphantly, "so about that kiss."

"Seriously," Rodolphus deadpanned, "did the last minute of conversation completely fly over your head? Black, you really are a moron aren't you."

"Sirius."

"What?" Rodolphus blinked in confusion.

"Call me Sirius."

"Why?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at the dark wizard's question," Because I want you to."

Rodolphus sighed massaging his temples, "this is all one crazy ass dream brought on by the over consumption of alcohol." He looked up at the ceiling, "Merlin, I swear that I'll never drink again if this is going to be the consequence."

Sirius snickered.

Rodolphus shot him an annoyed look out of the corner of his eye, "shut up, you're just an insane figment of my imagination and are not really here."

"You just keep telling yourself that," smirked Sirius.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes to the ceiling again, "apparently I'm not only not in control of this crazy dream but I'm not going to wake up anytime soon." Blue green eyes turned to focus on the other wizard, "so I might as well humor what ever created this skewed reality. So what is it you want from me Black?"

Sirius' smirk widened, " I told you to call me Sirius."

Rodolphus sighed, "very well Sirius, but what is it you want from me?"

"Actually," Sirius began leaning against the wall, "it's a deal that will appeal to the both of us. I get what I want and so do you."

Rodolphus blinked, "why how very Slytherin of you, Black," he drawled.

"Something like that," the animagus chuckled softly gray eyes gleaming.

The dark wizard pinned him with a wary look, "just exactly what is it you want?"

Smiling as he shifted his body to face Rodolphus, Sirius raised his eyebrows as he whispered, "just some information." The animagus leaned forward, "and you can have as much of me as you like.

Rodolphus looked confused. "wait, what do you mean have as much of you as… oh..." The dark wizard swallowed shifting nervously.

"Not very quick on the uptake there, are you Rodo," Sirius laughed

"You want to sleep with me?" Asked Rodolphus, "But why? You hate me."

"I don't hate you," Sirius shrugged, "your wife on the other hand…" He sniffed, "she needs to be tied to a large rock and dropped into the deepest part of the ocean."

Rodolphus grinned, "you have the same opinion as Rab." He then gave the former Gryffindor a amused look, "and if my wife goes missing, I know just the two I'll have to cover for." He then shook his head smile fading, "you said that you also would want information. I'm going to take a shot in the dark here but lets assume I'm right." The dark wizard pinned the other man with a hard look, "you want information on the Dark Lord and you want me not only to risk my own life but that of my brother."

Sirius sighed, "look at it this way Rodolphus, "every time you walk into the same room as that madman you risk your life and your brother does the same." He held up a hand to stall the other wizard's comment, "just hear me out."

Rodolphus nodded closing his mouth watching the other man closely.

"how many times has that maniac turned his wand on his own people just because something goes wrong or he's having a bad day? Think about it," Gray eyes locked with blue green, "how many times have you or Rabastan been punished for someone else's mistakes or something that was out of your control." Sirius took a step closer to the now very unhappy looking dark wizard. "how long do you think that the pair of you can keep dodging his curses? How long before one of you gets hit and either hurt badly or killed?" he took another step forward, "I know how much you care for your little brother and it will destroy you if something happens to him but it also works in reverse. It will kill Rabastan if something happens to you."

Tortured eyes lifted, "I don't have a choice."

Sirius scowled stepping forward again, "I'm giving you a choice. "you give me the information that I need and I'll vouch for you and Rabastan at the end of this war."

"And the sex? Who does that benefit?"

Sirius closed the remaining distance between the two of them reaching out to cup Rodolphus' face with one hand. "Both of us," he leaned in until their faces were inches apart. "I've wanted you sense we've been in school but things kept getting in the way.

Rodolphus' tongue darted out to lick his lips nervously, "I-I need to think about this."

"Of course," Sirius nodded thumb stroking gently along the other wizards cheek. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time in this room and give me your answer then." He leaned forward pressing their lips lightly together before turning away and striding across the room. He pulled open the door and paused glancing back over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way, your wand is in your cloak pocket." He winked at the now dumfounded dark wizard and vanished through the door pulling it closed behind him.

Rodolphus was left standing staring after Sirius Black in slight bemusement and with a lot to think about over the next twenty-four hours.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4

AN: Well, this chapter sure took me long enough. I hope that anyone reading it likes it.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

Rabastan scowled his brother was acting oddly. Dolphus had come home yesterday rather subdued and quieter then normal. He'd then locked himself into his study and had refused to come out for anything. As far as he knew he'd been in there all night neither responding to Rabastan's demands that he come out so they could talk or asked for food from the elves. He shifted glaring at the heavy door. He knew that his brother had been upset when he'd left yesterday but this was just silly. Dolphus needed to get over this and come out. Rabastan was jerked out of his dark thoughts as the door opened and his brother appeared wrapping his cloak around his shoulders.

"I'm going out," Rodolphus glanced at his little brother who was scowling in the parlor door. "I'll be back sometime tonight."

Rabastan opened his mouth to demand where his sibling was going but before he could Rodolphus had vanished. He spun back into the parlor swearing in renewed frustration. What in Merlin's name was going on with his Dolphus?

Rodolphus hesitated hand raised to knock on the door of room 3 at the Dragon's Tooth. Once he did this there was no going back and if the Dark Lord ever found out he'd ever even considered this both he and his brother would wish they'd never been born. Taking one last deep breath he rapped firmly on the wood.

"Enter."

Taking another fortifying breath Rodolphus turned the handle and stepped into the room looking around before closing the door behind himself. Black was laying on the bed legs crossed at the ankles and hands tucked behind his head. This relax position however didn't fool Rodolphus in the least. He raised both hands showing the lack of his wand and stepped closer to the bed. "I have thought about your offer Black and am willing to go along with it."

Sirius grinned sitting up and swinging his feet to the floor.

"However," Rodolphus folded his arms, "I want an oath that the information that I give you will pardon me and my brother."

"Fine," nodded Sirius standing, "I give you my word as Lord Black that you and your broth…"

"No," Rodolphus cut Sirius off with a scowl and shake of his head.

Sirius frowned.

"I want an unbreakable vow."

Sirius sighed, "You don't trust me to carry my end of the deal?"

"It's not you," shrugged Rodolphus, "it's the ministry I don't trust to carry the deal through." Blue-green eyes focused on him, "but with you being a decorated hero and having the certain group of friends that you do. They won't allow you to lose your life and magic."

"Hmm," Sirius nodded, "that does make since." He held out his wand, "I Sirius Black here do swear on my life and magic that in exchange for information on the dark lord and movements of the death eaters I will vouch for Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange at the end of the war. So long as I am not betrayed by either." He lowered his wand one eyebrow raised. "Happy?"

Lips curved into a smile, "quite." Rodolphus nodded beginning to turn towards the door. "Well, I'll bring you the information as soon as I have it then. Also for the record Black, that last line was quite Slytherin in it addition you positive you're a lion through and through?"

Sirius sniffed, in mock affront as he slowly raised an eyebrow, "what, leaving so soon?

Rodolphus paused in confusion, "I don't have any information for you now."

Grey eyes gleamed, "oh, its not information I want from you." He rose to his feet prowling towards the dark wizard.

Rodolphus suddenly knew how a lone gazelle felt on the African plains when it was being stocked by a hungry lion. He took a step back away from the advancing Black Lord. "Uh, Rabastan is expecting me home," He sidled sideways trying to get to the door but was blocked by a manically grinning Sirius.

"Don't worry about Rabastan," Sirius crowded the other wizard until his back was pressed against a wall. He leaned down until their lips were nearly touching and whispered. "Just worry about me." And with that comment he pressed their mouths together tongue slipping between Rodolphus' slightly parted lips.

Rabastan scowled up at the sign hanging over the bar's door. The Dragon's Tooth, what in Merlin's name was his brother doing in a place like this? Not only was Dolphus not normally a drinker the other night not with standing but neither was he one to frequent bars let alone seedy bars. Rabastan straightened his shoulders stepping through the doors. Blue green eyes flicking around alert for either danger or his sibling. Not spotting Rodolphus anywhere in the mostly empty bar he turned his attention to the stairs leading to the next level.

He climbed the stairs rapidly pausing for a second to look around at the hall of closed doors. His Brother was behind one of these doors and had a lot of explaining to do once Rabastan found him. He lifted his wand murmuring softly, "Point me Rodolphus Lestrange." His wand spun in the palm of his hand for a moment before pointing at the room marked with a Number three, Taking a deep breath for calm Rabastan stepped across the hall hissed out an unlocking charm and shoved the door open and froze half way through the door in shock. Dolphus, His Dolphus was fast asleep with one Sirius Black half sprawled atop him. The sheet had slid down only covering both wizard's lower halves but it didn't take a genius to figure out that both were completely nude under it.

Rabastan's eye twitched.

"Rodolphus Sebastian Lestrange! What the hell is going on?"

Sirius snorted jerking awake at the younger Lestrange's furious bellow. He rolled over grabbing for his wand only to realize that Rabastan's wand was already pointing at him tip glowing an ominous green.

Rodolphus opened one eye, "what does it look like I'm doing brother."

Rabastan twitched violently and glared.

"Do stop threatening my lover Rab."

"Dolphus," Rabastan took a deep breath. "Please explain why you're in bed with the enemy?"

"He's a good shag?"

"Gee glad to know that," the younger Lestrange glared at his elder sibling. "Why are you in bed with him? I know you Dolphus you said you'd be back and you weren't, he spelled you didn't he!" Rabastan's eyes then narrowed, "and you know very well what I mean."

Rodolphus cocked his head, "I wasn't home last night because following a night of inspired passion that left the wizard in question to enchanted, enraptured, enamored and tired to think clearly afterwards?"

"Any person," growled Rabastan, "that can insert enchanted, enraptured and enamored together in one sentence is thinking with perfect clarity."

Sirius smirked in amusement leaning back against the headboard to watch the brother's exchange

Rodolphus sniffed, "that's this morning, and I've gotten several hours of sleep. He sat up eyes regarding his brother seriously, "Rab, we need to talk and we need to talk now." He pointed at a chair next to the bed, "sit."

Rabastan hesitated for a moment but finally stepped the rest of the way into the room closing the door behind himself. He moved slowly to the chair and settled eyes watching his sibling carefully,

"I'm going to talk and you're going to shut up for once in your life and listen to me." Rodolphus sigh scrubbing his hands through his hair. "I'm sleeping with Sirius because it is something that we both have been wanting for a long time and things just kept getting in the way. As for him being with the enemy…" Rodolphus sighed again then looked Rabastan straight in the eyes. "We are now allies and we will be feeding Sirius information on the Dark Lord and his movements." He held up a hand stalling his brother's comments, "just listen.

Rabastan settled back in his chair.

"You can't tell me you're happy working for a mad man that throws around pain curses like Lucius does galleons…"

Sirius snorted in amusement.

"Sirius pointed something out to me that I have been thinking over and have made up my mind. We can't keep dodging curses one of these times the Dark Lord's spells are going to catch up with one or both of us." He leaned forward fingers brushing the back of his brother's hand. "I'd fall apart if anything happened to you so in exchange for information Sirius has made an unbreakable vow to vouch for the both of us at the end of the war." Rodolphus' eyes hardened, "so little brother, you have to choices, stand with me and help gather information or I lock you in the manner's dungeons for the duration of the war."

Rabastan blinked a little hurt, "you think I wouldn't stand with you?"

"No," Rodolphus smiled, "but I had to add that last bit in just to let you know the alternative."

"Well then," Sirius slid his arms around Rodolphus' waist and propped his chin on the younger wizard's shoulder. "Shew, we have celebrating to do." He pressed his lips to the dark wizard's cheek gray eyes focused on the younger brother's now thunderous expression.

Rabastan shot to his feet, "Black! If you think for one moment that I'm going t…"

"Sirius."

"Huh?" Rabastan stopped in the middle of his tirade.

Sirius smirked, "call me Sirius."

"Why," blinked a now confused Rabastan.

Rodolphus stared fixedly at the ceiling as several of his ribs threatened to crack from the effort of holding in his laughter at the adorably cute confused look that his brother was wearing.

"Because," Drawled Sirius calmly, "don't lovers generally use one another's first names?"

"Lovers?" Rabastan blinked again, "but I thought…" He trailed off frowning.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "really? I know that the two of you are so to speak a package deal." He smirked, "while you're not as cute as Rodo you are good looking enough." He watch in growing amusement as both brothers sputtered.

"Good looking enough?"

"I'm not cute!"

Rabastan stopped his own protest to smirk at his sibling, "Bla… Sirius at least got that right Brother. You're adorable especially when I have you on your back and am…"

Rodolphus blushed in embarrassment, "Rabastan!"

Said wizard smirked placing a knee on the edge of the bed and pecking his sibling on the cheek. He then turned blue green eyes on the other occupant leaning close until their mouths were only a hair's breath apart. "I don't bottom."

Sirius grinned wickedly, that works for me," He closed the rest of the distance pressing his lips to Rabastan's while Rodolphus was pinned between them. Finally the two polled apart lips slightly swollen and eyes glazed.

Rabastan then cocked his head drawing back to look at his elder brother. "You really wouldn't lock me in the dungeons would you Dolphus?"

Rodolphus merely smiled calmly.

* Six Months Later *

Sirius grinned backing Rodolphus against one of the large study tables while Rabastan pressed against him from behind. He could feel Rabastan's fingers deftly working at the buttons of his shirt as he did to the elder brother in front of him. It had been nearly a week and he was eager to have Rodolphus laying under him screaming in pleasure as Rabastan pounded into him from behind. Sirius crashed his and Rodolphus' mouths together tugging at the other wizards cloths as warm lips pressed against his neck suckling hungrily. The three never noticed the two frozen figures standing in the Library entrance.

James Potter was finally able to get enough of his wits back to pull the library door closed again. He turned heading back along the hall of number 12 Grimwald Place. "Um," he began glancing over at his companion, "Let's pretend that never happened."

Lucius Malfoy nodded tightening his grip on the snake head cane he was carrying, "indeed."

"Well," Sighed James as he started down the stairs, "at least I now know just who Sirius is getting all of his information from." He grinned ruffling his hair with one hand, "never would have guessed it was those two though."

"Black always did have good taste," drawled Lucius as the two turned down the hall towards the kitchen.

James chuckled.

"So, about this alliance?"


End file.
